Not Capable
by Bunko08
Summary: Gaara is a very capable ninja, but there is one thing Gaara isn't capable of. Unfortunately, the one thing he believes he will never be able to do, is the one thing his brother knows how to do a little too well. Triangle? Maybe. ;
1. Paralyzed

_**Not Capable**_

**Chapter 1: Paralyzed**

Gaara glared at the elder who suggested he do something he really didn't want to do. He or any of the other elders didn't understand one thing. He wasn't capable of falling in love. He could care for some one and love someone, but not be _in love_ with someone. Did that make any sense? He loved his sister and brother, but he couldn't possibly be in love with anyone. Love just wasn't his thing. He didn't have any strange feeling for any girl… or guy, yet here the elders were trying to make him marry. They said it was unheard of for a kazekage to not be married when he or she turned eighteen. Gaara never heard of such a thing. Surely there had been a single kazekage in the past. Worst of all they didn't want him marrying just anybody, no, they wanted him to marry someone from Konoha.

Gaara couldn't even remember any of the girl's names from Konoha.

"Think about it Gaara. Maybe you could try to find someone. I mean, you could date a few girls from there," His sister, Temari, suggested helpfully.

"Yea, I remember there were a few cute girls from there. What was that one's name, the one with the pink hair?" Kankuro asked thoughtfully.

"Sakura Haruno? You think she's cute?" Temari asked with distaste, "I was thinking more on the lines of TenTen or Ino."

Gaara let out a low growl. What he remembered of that pink haired girl was that she was loud, annoying, and a Sasuke fan girl, and so was Ino. TenTen was less annoying, but if he remembered right she had a thing for Neji. Plus, he didn't like any of them. They didn't understand. He didn't love. Love was for people like Naruto, not him.

"Who are we forgetting?" Kankuro asked tapping his finger on his chin.

"Are we forgetting someone?" Temari asked raising an eyebrow.

"It feels like it," Kankuro answered.

"For get it," Gaara grumbled leaving the room. He liked being Kazekage and he even enjoyed company every once in a while, but this was bothering him. He didn't want to marry anybody. He couldn't tolerate living with someone aside from Temari or Kankuro. They'd…deprive him of his privacy. Yea, that was it.

Temari and Kankuro followed him upstairs. "Why don't we go to Konoha tomorrow?" Temari asked walking a little faster.

"If you'll leave me alone, I'll think about it," Gaara said in a low tone as he slammed his bed room door in Temari's face.

"Thanks," Temari said sarcastically.

Kankuro gave Temari a sympathetic look and then went to bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning when Temari woke up she had a mission, get Gaara to Konoha.

"Gaara, wake up!" Temari screamed. When Gaara didn't budge she decided revenge for last night was needed. So she grabbed the blankets on Gaara's bed and ripped them off. Gaara, wearing just a pair of grey boxers, gave her a death glare that seemed to say "Put the blankets down and I won't kill you." Because in a matter of seconds Temari dropped the blankets back on Gaara's bed and was muttering an apology.

When Temari told Gaara they were all going to Konoha, surprisingly, he didn't put up much of a fight. He wanted to talk to the Hokage about some matters about a near by village and didn't think anything of the talk they had last night.

When they arrived at Konoha Gaara went straight to the Hokage tower. He thought, no he was positive he was safe from having to meet any women aside from the hokage, but he was dead wrong. He talked to Tsunade, business as usual then after they were done, she got a sly smirk on her face.

"Gaara, I forgot to tell you. You have a date with Sakura Haruno at 8 o'clock tonight," Tsunade said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Cancel it," Gaara tried to keep his voice in a polite tone, "please Hokage-sama."

"Sorry, can't," Tsunade's smile grew, "See you later, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara left the hokage tower rather quickly after that. Damn it! Why couldn't these people understand? He was incapable of love. It was as simple as that.

The date went exactly how Gaara thought it would go, slow and awkward. He met Sakura at some restaurant near the hokage tower. They ate mostly in silence, at times Sakura would try to start up a conversation about Sasuke or Naruto which Gaara would soon silence her with a cold stare. At the end of the "date" Gaara walked Sakura home. The date was a total waste of time. When Gaara told Temari and Kankuro about it they both sighed in disappointment.

"I know you'll find someone in Konoha you'll like," Temari stated.

"Yea," Kankuro said with a smirk.

Gaara had scoffed at the idea. He wasn't about to fall in love with any girl from Konoha, he was certain of it.

The next day all three of them headed back to the sand village. That was when Gaara was attacked by one of Orochimaru's minions. The minion wasn't exactly strong; he just caught Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro off guard. He managed to stab a kunai into Gaara's back, barely missing his spine. After Kankuro killed the ninja, the three had a decision to make, head back to Konoha or head to the sand village. They chose Konoha for two reasons, one it was closer and two they had better medics. Gaara's world got fuzzy and then turned completely black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gaara woke up in an empty hospital room. He glanced around the room looking for Temari or Kankuro. He waited for about ten minutes and then the door was opened slightly.

"K-Kazekage-sama, you're a-awake," A tall girl with dark blue hair and white eyes stammered, "how are you feeling, b-better?"

"Yes, thank you," Gaara said in a monotone voice. Who was this person? He saw her before. Where, though?

"What's your name?" the kazekage asked. He hadn't meant for it to sound so rude.

"Hyuuga Hinata." She said without stuttering once.

"You were in the Chunin exams, correct? You faced Neji, right?" Gaara asked.

Hinata hesitated before answering, "Y-Yes," she seemed to flinch. It probably wasn't one of her fondest memories.

The two became silent after a while. Gaara studied the girl. She was quiet and pretty, he'd admit that. She was the first to break the silence.

"Do you feel a lot of pain in your back?" The Hyuuga asked picking up some papers she had on a near by desk.

"No, it's numb," Gaara answered flatly.

"G-Good, that m-means the medicine is working," she said, giving him a small smile, "Can you move your feet, legs and arms?"

Gaara hadn't realized until now that he hadn't moved. He was a little afraid he couldn't. He moved his fingers and arms with ease, but his legs and feet were a different story. He could move his toes a little, but that was it. He was paralyzed from the waist down.

"I-I can't move my legs," Gaara stuttered in disbelief.

Hinata frowned slightly, but then gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, it will only be temporary."

"How long will it be before I can move my legs?" Gaara asked cautiously afraid of the answer.

"I d-don't know for sure. Six months, maybe before you can move them the way you used to," She stated, frowning a little.

"Six months, I can't wait that long. When can I leave?" Gaara grimaced.

"Not for at least a c-couple days, and then Tsunade w-will probably still want you to stay in Konoha till you can walk again," Hinata answered as she brought her fingers together in a familiar habit.

Gaara groaned, laying back down completely, "Thank you."

"T-Thank you for what, Kazekage?" Hinata asked a slight blush on her cheeks.

"For giving me that information," Gaara answer a little taken back. Was the girl not uses to people thanking her or what?

"I-It w-w-was no p-problem, Kazekage-sama," Hinata stuttered horribly as she bowed and left the room.

Gaara raised an eyebrow in amusement. That nurse or doctor or surgeon was so unconfident that when someone simply thanked her she couldn't talk without stammering.

If she was going to be his nurse, his stay in the hospital may be a little more amusing. He might torture the girl a little, no not torture make the girl more confident. Yes, that was it, make the girl more confident.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wow, that was a long chapter! It's New Years and I'm stuck home alone with my sister and brother. It sucks. So I decided to write this story and I made the first chapter extra long. Note: Not all of my chapters will be this long.


	2. Edible Food and Babysitters

_**Not Capable**_

_Chapter 2: Edible Food and Baby-sitters_

When the door opened again Gaara was expecting Hinata, Kankuro, Temari, or Tsunade to come in, but instead he got some strange pinkish purple haired woman with navy blue eyes and a tight, white nurse uniform.

"Hi, I'm Amaya and I'm going to be your new nurse. You're _the_ Kazekage-sama, right?" She asked in a high pitched voice. Gaara nodded slowly trying to grasp this new information.

"I'm…it's a pleasure to meet you, Kazekage-_kun_," She blurted out as she said his name. Gaara flinched, great, he'd have to put up with her. At least Lady Hinata wasn't some annoying fan girl.

"Where did that other nurse go, Hinata-san?" Gaara asked politely while trying to sound unconcerned. What he meant was, 'Get the hell out.'

"I'm your nurse when she's on her lunch break," the nurse explained bitterly, "That reminds me, you get your lunch now," she finished happily.

Gaara hadn't realized it, but he was pretty hungry, alright, he was starving.

Amaya dashed out of the room to get Gaara's lunch. This gave Gaara time to think about his several problems, starting with the fact that the sand village had no Kazekage at the moment. He could try to talk Tsunade into letting him leave, but he knew how stubborn she could be. He was left with only one other option; stay and let Kankuro and Temari take over Kazekage duties for a little while. He wasn't crazy about the idea, but it was his only option.

The second problem was the nurse. Amaya was a pain in the ass and there was no way he was going to put up with her for 30 minutes every day while Hinata was on break, so he'd just have to talk to Hinata about not taking a lunch break. Okay, so maybe that didn't sound fair, but either was leaving him with Amaya. Gaara fought the voice in the back of his head telling him to kill her. He was thrown out of his inner conflicts when his "_best friend__**"**_ walked back into the room.

"Here, Kazekage-kun," Amaya said in a shrilly tone that made Gaara's skin crawl. She set the trey of food down on the table next to Gaara, "I hope you like it. I made it special just for you," and then she left.

Gaara stared at the…food? Is that what they called it? What was that yellowish brown stuff? Gaara was hungry, but not that hungry. Now he had a new problem. How to get some **edible **food?

Twenty minutes passed before Hinata walked back into the room, following her was Temari and Kankuro.

"Hey Gaara, how are you feeling?" Kankuro asked.

"Better. You two need to take over Ka…" Gaara was rudely interrupted by his sister.

"We know. Tsunade explained everything," Temari said waving her hand up and down in a sisterly-overprotective way.

"Yea, Tsunade told us you're stuck here," Kankuro teased with a smirk, "with

Hinata-chan." With that remark Hinata's cheeks became beat red.

"I need food, _**good**_ food," Gaara stated glaring at the trey on the table.

"I'll make you food Gaara, no problem," Temari said smiling.

"He said good food," Kankuro said with a smirk.

"I don't need any smart ass comments from you," Temari yelling hitting Kankuro over the head.

Gaara looked sheepish for a moment before saying, "He's right, Temari, I said good food."

Temari looked offended about to open her mouth to speak when the three heard an unfamiliar sound; Hinata giggling.

"What's so funny?" Temari asked even more offended.

"G-Gomen, it's just you three a-act f-funny sometimes. I-it's cute," Hinata stuttered blushing.

All three sand siblings blushed a little at Hinata's comment. They were acting a bit childish.

"I-I'll fix you food Kagekaze-sama. I'm not a-a very g-good cook, but it m-might be better than the h-hospital food," Hinata volunteered.

"Thank you, Hinata-san," Gaara said in a monotone voice as usual waiting for her to blush excessively and stammer uncontrollably. To Gaara's disappointment she did neither stutter nor blush. So he decided to add a few more words, "I'm sure the food you cook will be good."

Hinata blushed slightly, bowed, and then left the room to go cook. Gaara was slightly disappointed to see her cheeks were only slightly pink. The only reason he wanted to see her blush was because he thought it was funny, of course.

"Tsunade-sama says you must stay in the hospital for a week and then stay in Konoha till you can move your legs completely," Temari said as Hinata left the room.

"Oh," was all Gaara said.

"Don't think I've forgotten. This will be the perfect time to find someone your interested in, in Konoha," Temari said smiling as Gaara rolled his eyes.

Kankuro smirked knowingly, "That is if you haven't found someone already?"

Gaara gave Kankuro a wary, confused look. What was he talking about?

Temari was just as baffled as Gaara, but decided it was better not to ask.

"Oh and Tsunade also said that you," Temari paused, suddenly looking nervous.

Gaara stared at Temari waiting for her to continue, when she didn't he looked at Kankuro.

"She said you'd need a…" Kankuro stopped afraid of his brother's reaction.

"Need what?" Gaara asked, impatient.

"Need…a baby-sitter," Temari finished, cringing.

Gaara's eyes were twitching, '_Tsunade's finding ways to torture me.'_

"She says that you'll need someone to take care of you when you can't walk," Kankuro added.

"Who?" Gaara asked curiously.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other waiting for the other to answer.

"Well, you've already met her," Kankuro said fearfully.

"Who?" Gaara repeated, slightly annoyed.

"Amaya," Temari answered, "Tsunade thinks you'll get along with her well. Amaya is Anko's cousin."

"Hell no," Gaara stated flatly, he wasn't going to put of with Amaya for 30 minutes let alone live with her.

Temari gulped, "Tsunade-sama said you'd say something like that, and she also said you didn't have a choice."

Gaara looked at Temari for a few seconds, and then looked at the ground. Since when did he not have a choice? Never, that's when. He was the Kazekage for crying out loud; of course he had a choice!

"Tell her 'no'," Gaara grumbled in a low terrifying voice.

"O-Okay," Temari said leaving, Kankuro not far behind her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I think this was a bit of a boring chapter. Sorry about that. Peace out._


	3. Gaara's Requirements

_**Not Capable**_

_Chapter 3:_

Tsunade entered Gaara's hospital room cautiously hearing from Temari and Kankuro that he was _unpleased _with Tsunade's wonderful suggestion. He must have misunderstood his situation and the _great _offer she was giving him. Perhaps he thought he would be embarrassed with Amaya baby-sitting or watching over him. She would just have to tell him there was no reason to be embarrassed. When she saw Gaara's face, she almost laughed. 'Wow, they said he was mad, but I didn't think he was this mad,' She thought smiling.

"Hello, Kazekage-sama," Tsunade said grinning, "I heard you're not too pleased with my suggestion."

Gaara let out a low growl, "Yes, I am extremely unhappy about your suggestion. I don't need a 'Baby-Sitter' and I **really **don't need Amaya as a 'baby-sitter'," he finished with venom in his voice.

"Yes you do need a care taker and why not Amaya?" Tsunade asked defensively.

"Because she's," Gaara paused a little voice in his head telling him not to be rude, "She's not what I anticipated to have as a care taker. What I mean is, she doesn't have the characteristics I want in a 'baby-sitter'," Gaara finished a slight smirk on his face.

"So what characteristics do you want in a baby-sitter or care taker?" Tsunade asked a bit curious.

Gaara frowned, he hadn't really thought about it.

"Someone that's smart, kind, shy, yet bold," Gaara began thinking for any other good characteristics or qualities he wants in a care taker, "… and above all, isn't and won't ever be a **fan-girl** or say that **she** loves me. I swear, if I get a care taker that proclaims **her** undying love for me not only will I kill them, but I'll also kill you."

"Oh, so you want a girl care taker?" Tsunade said a grin appearing on her face.

Gaara mentally hit himself on the head. How could he be so stupid? Why, why did he have to use the words fan-girl and her and she?

"No," Gaara groaned, "Well, I don't care."

Tsunade merely looked up trying to think of someone that was smart, kind, shy, but bold and then she thought of someone perfect for the job, her own apprentice.

"Sakura Haruno would be…" Tsunade began with a grin, before frowning when Gaara interrupted.

"No, not Sakura," Gaara shivered, "anyone except Sakura, Amaya, Ino, or TenTen."

The Hokage looked baffled, "Well, that narrows it down," she drawled attempting not to sound so defeated.

'Smart, kind, shy, but bold…that doesn't even make sense! How the hell can someone be shy and bold? Ino isn't shy at all either is Amaya for that matter, Sakura can be shy and bold; kind and smart, but, no, Gaara wants to be difficult. As for TenTen she is really neither shy nor bold. Hinata, now there was an idea. Only one problem Hinata and the word bold didn't belong in the same sentence. Well, he didn't limit it to just girls. Lee is kind, some-what smart, bold, but not shy. Neji, don't make me laugh. Naruto was shy around Sakura, yet bold. He was kind, but lacked a brain. Shikamaru was smart, but not shy nor bold nor really kind for that matter. Chouji: extremely kind, shy, bold, smart…on occasions. Okay, Chouji probably wouldn't work. Kiba wasn't shy at all nor was he too bright. Shino was kind to Hinata and few others, Gaara isn't not under the few others category. Damn, I'm out of options,' Tsunade thought miserably.

"Besides Sakura, I can think of only one option," Tsunade stopped waiting for Gaara to speak.

"And…" Gaara asked telling her to continue.

"Hinata Hyuuga," Tsunade said grimacing. She liked Hinata, but there was one other problem.

"She'll work, I guess," Gaara spoke in a monotone voice that hid his relief.

"Kazekage-sama, you do realize what that means right?" Tsunade asked worriedly.

"What?" Gaara asked dumbfounded.

"You would have to _**live with**_ Hinata," Tsunade stated as if Gaara should know the true meaning.

The youngest sand sibling just stared at the Hokage, "I got that," he said as if Tsunade was insulting his intelligence.

"…with Hinata, _with the Hyuuga's_. Meaning, you would live with Hiashi, Neji, Hinabi, and the Hyuuga elders." She spoke slowly letting Gaara soak in this information.

"I," Gaara hesitated, "I'll think about it."

Tsunade was utterly shocked. He's _thinking _about it. His answer wasn't **hell no**???

"Alright," Tsunade said shaking her head, 'I thought he'd jump at the chance to get away from them and he's thinking about living with them? He's either oblivious or insane. Well, I better ask Hinata and Hiashi what they think about this,' Tsunade thought slightly troubled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tsunade slowly built up her courage and knocked on the overly big and impressive wooden doors that would open to a man with a permanent scowl and cold eyes.

After knocking once, the door opened and unfortunately, a scowling, white eyes man answered.

"Hello Hokage-sama, come in," Said the tall man in a deep emotionless voice.

"Hiashi-sama, I have come to talk to you about important Kazekage matters," Tsunade paused momentarily seeing the frown on Hiashi's face deepen, "I'm sure you're aware of Gaara-sama's predicament."

"Yes, I've heard. He's paralyzed, correct?" Hiashi asked smugly.

"Yes, he is and he needs someone to take care of him while he is handicapped," Tsunade spoke slowly trying to find the right words.

Hiashi raised his right eyebrow, "And you want me to take care of him while he's _useless_?"

This time it was Tsunade who was scowling. She tried to hide her anger, really she did. Even though she was the Hokage, the Hyuuga clan had been around before she was even born. So no matter how big of an asswhole Hiashi was, she'd have to put up with him.

"No, Hiashi, you're wrong," Tsunade paused, satisfied at his indignant reaction she continued, "I don't expect you to take care of Gaara-sama, I expect your daughter, Hinata, to take care of Gaara-sama if he's sure he wants her to."

"Then why are you asking me?" Hiashi asked as if Tsunade were an idiot.

"Because he'll have to live here with you," Tsunade recoiled with the same harsh tone. "I want to see if that's alright with you."

"Its fine, but I'll have nothing to do with him. He'll be Hinata's responsibility and only Hinata's responsibility. Are you sure you want to leave Hinata with such an important assignment? She's completely…" Hiashi was interrupted by Tsunade's sharp voice.

"No! Gaara-sama asked for her personally," Tsunade said quickly trying to cut off Hiashi's harsh words. She was quite satisfied by the quizzical look Hiashi was giving her.

"Why?" Hiashi asked bewildered.

"Beats me," Tsunade spoke amused, "maybe he sees something in her you can't or won't see."

Tsunade grinned from ear to ear seeing Hiashi's face and then she nonchalantly headed for the door.

"Good bye, Hiashi-sama, and thank you," with that Tsunade left, fairly glad of the turn out.

OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO

Sorry it took a while to update.

Question: I have one C2. What is a C2? Wow, can you tell I'm new at this? Can anyone say noob?


	4. Medicine and Good Things

_**Not Capable**_

_Chapter 4: Medicine and Good Things_

Gaara watched amused as Hinata tried to get him the correct amount of medicine in the small cup. She then held the medicine in front of him waiting for him to take it, when he didn't she got noticeably uncomfortable.

"Kazekage-sama, p-please take the m-medicine," Hinata stammered.

"I can't," Gaara stated simply keeping a straight face.

"Y-You're p-paralyzed from the w-waist down. You c-can move y-your arms and h-hands," Hinata replied, slightly confused.

"Alright, I won't," Gaara said with amusement unlike his usually monotone voice.

Now, Hinata was extremely uncomfortable and confused. She stammered without being able to conjure a word. Then, she stopped, took one long breath, and then tried to speak again.

"Kazekage-sama, y-you h-have t-t-to take y-your m-medicine," Hinata stuttered, "…o-or y-you'll n-n-never g-get b-better."

"Gaara," Gaara said purposefully vague.

"W-what?" Hinata asked.

"Call me Gaara," Gaara commanded with a bit of an annoyed tone.

"A-Alright, G-Gaara-sama you must take y-your medicine," Hinata repeated.

"No," Gaara said in an amused, yet serious tone.

"Y-You h-have t-to!" Hinata exclaimed.

"No, I don't. What can you do to make me take it?" the Kazekage asked, still amused.

"I-I…." the Hyuuga couldn't finish her sentence. What could she do?

"Please, G-Gaara-sama, take your m-medicine."

"No," Gaara repeated like a broken record.

"W-What will g-get you t-to take the m-medicine?" Hinata asked trying not to sound whiney. To be honest she hadn't expect the Kazekage to act so childish. Earlier his childishness with his brother and sister was cute, now it was annoying.

With that question Gaara smiled the most vicious, disturbing smile Hinata had ever seen.

"W-W….W-What?" Hinata repeated.

Gaara looked from the door, to Hinata, to the window, and then back to Hinata.

Hinata shook her head vigorously understanding what he wanted, "Y-You c-can't G-Gaara-sama!"

Gaara raised his right eyebrow, "Hinata, I thought we covered this. Since when do you tell me what I should and shouldn't do?"

"Um…" Hinata stopped unable to answer. Gaara wasn't being childish anymore; he was being…being…something Hinata couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Will you get me a wheel-chair?" Gaara asked innocently.

Hinata nodded hesitantly, "This could get me fired."

Gaara instantly frowned, "Don't worry; I'll say I threaten to kill you if you didn't do what I said."

When Hinata giggled, Gaara was slightly taken back, "What's funny about that?"

"I-I don't t-think they'd b-believe you. Y-you no longer s-seem capable of k-killing," Hinata giggled a little more at the idea.

For some reason, Gaara smiled, "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

He was slightly surprised when Hinata continued to smile and wasn't the bit afraid. **Hinata wasn't afraid of him.** That could be a good and bad thing. That could be a really, really good thing.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I know this chapter is short, but I decided to update sooner with a shorter chapter than a long chapter, but would take quite some time to type.

Hits reviewssooner updates and longer chapters.

**TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS**_**Thank you for your wonderful reviews. Reviews make me smile. Seriously, they brighten my day. :D**_

_As for updating: I'll try to update at least once a week. I type throughout the week whenever I have a chance on the computer then I post on weekends. But I have 2 other stories so sometimes I don't update for a week to update another story._


	5. Caught Red Handed

_**Not Capable**_

_Chapter5: Caught Red Handed_

Gaara sighed out of frustration. Tsunade had walked in just as Hinata was getting a wheel chair, so much for an hour or two out of the hospital. Though, the look on Tsunade's face was priceless. She was pissed and at the moment she was yelling at him. She didn't say a word to Hinata, which made Gaara curious. Why didn't Hinata want to take him out when she wasn't the one that was getting punished? Gaara shook his head waiting for Tsunade to stop.

"Kazekage-sama, you cannot leave this hospital till I say so! You are in **my **village and it is **my **responsibility to make sure you go back to your village safe and sound!" Tsunade stopped then got an evil smirk on her face, "Gaara if you don't behave you'll have Amaya as a baby-sitter!"

Gaara inwardly groaned as he watched Hinata's face go from nervous, to shocked, to confused. Tsunade was looking straight at Hinata, amused, as if daring her to ask.

"W-What do you m-mean, b-baby-sitter?" Hinata asked trying to keep from stammering.

"Exactly what I said Hinata, Gaara can't walk so he'll have to stay with someone until he can walk. I thought he could stay with Amaya, but he didn't like that idea much," Tsunade paused, her grin getting wider, "he asked if he could stay with you."

Now Gaara did groan while rolling his eyes. Why did he feel….embarrassed? Like he wanted to disappear, and as much as he wanted to see Hinata's reaction, he couldn't bare to look at her.

Hinata's lungs stopped working, as she tried to breathe. Gaara, the Kazekage, stay with her and her family? No…no…no, that could**n't **happen! Hiashi would throw a fit! Hinabi would feel uncomfortable with another guy in the house and Neji-nee-san wouldn't like it. Hinata closed her eyes and took a long deep breath.

"M-m-my f-f-family w-w…" Hinata was interrupted by Tsunade.

"I talked to Hiashi. He's okay with it," Tsunade smiled staring at the white eyed girl, "Consider it your punishment for trying to take Gaara out of here."

Gaara finally looked at Hinata who was about to faint. Was the thought of living with him that bad? Tsunade stood up, said good-bye, and left, leaving Hinata and Gaara alone again.

There was a long uncomfortable silence before Hinata finally spoke.

"Gaara, w-why d-d-did y-you…" Hinata was interrupted again.

"Because I didn't want to put up with Amaya," Gaara said emotionlessly.

"C-couldn't you h-have stayed w-with S-Sakura or I-Ino or…" Hinata stopped wanting out of this situation.

"No, I want to stay with you," Gaara paused, "Sakura and Ino are annoying."

"T-They aren't s-so b-bad," Hinata spoke sadly.

"Yes, they are," Gaara said in a cold voice.

"I-I'm not annoying?" Hinata asked in a weird voice that was between hopeful and sad.

"No, you're not like Ino or Sakura. You're different." Gaara spoke slow trying to not to make it sound like he actually cared for her or anything, because he didn't.

"I-I'll take that as a compliment," Hinata said barely stammering.

Gaara smiled, "Good, because it was one. Now about getting me out of here..."

"How about taking your medicine," Hinata replied back as she smiled.

"Well, since you didn't stutter, I'll consider taking the medicine." Gaara said with a sigh.

Hinata looked a bit puzzled. Gaara realized she didn't stutter? No one ever realized that and if they did they didn't point it out.

Gaara watched as Hinata's face got a little red as a blush formed on her face. _Good!_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry it's so short. I didn't even reach 1000 words.

I think I might have Gaara get out of the hospital sooner that I originally thought.

Yes, Gaara is a little OOC. Good or bad OOCness?


	6. Sneaking Out

11:39P.M.

Hinata glanced at the big, round clock above the desk. Her shift was almost over. She was working a dreaded 16 hours. She hated overtime, but she needed the money and Konoha **needed **the medic nins.

Her usual shift started at six in the mourning and ended at two in the afternoon, an eight hour shift. Her schedule today was slightly changed. She started at eight in the mourning and her shift ended at midnight; sixteen, long, dreadful hours.

11:40P.M.

Twenty more minutes, that's all she had left. Hopefully they'd be twenty quick, _painless_, minutes; she was absolutely exhausted, which was evident from the slight bags under her eyes. All she had left to do was look after the sleeping (well, most of them were) patients. Her next destination, Gaara's room, where she hoped to find a sleeping Gaara.

Hinata opened the door slowly. The lights were off and Gaara appeared to be sleeping. Perfect! She snuck quietly inside, tiptoeing her way across the room. She just needed to check his vitals and make sure he was alright; no fevers or anything. She put her warm hands on the kazekage's cool forehead. Good, no fever. She stared at the handsome boy for a few minutes, keeping her palm on his forehead. When she was satisfied that he was alright, she turned to leave. Before she could go far Gaara grabbed her wrist and pulled her backwards. Hinata closed her eyes, expecting to fall painfully on the ground. Instead, her fall was stopped by a combination of Gaara's bed and Gaara.

"K-kazekage-sama!" Hinata screamed, wondering what the hell he was doing. She sat up on the bed, doing exactly what Gaara wanted and expected her to do.

Gaara wrapped one arm around her waist to keep her still, he placed his other hand on her forehead. mimicking what had just done.

"I think your running a fever, Hinata-_sama,_" Gaara drawled in a low husky tone, which sent shivers down the young Hyuuga's spine.

"G-G-G-G..." Hinata tried to speak and tried to wiggle out of the boy's arms, but she couldn't. She was feeling weak and tired...and she was so warm now.

"You woke me up," Gaara spoke again in his low, husky tone. His mouth was dangerously close to her neck.

Hinata felt his warm breath on her neck. She was getting warmer and more tired by the second. She risisted the urge to tilt her head back and sleep.

Gaara wrapped his other hand around the worn out Hyuuga, getting his mouth closer to her exposed neck, he thought for a moment about actually...

That did it. Hinata Hyuuga promptly fainted. '_Perfect,_' Gaara thought as he moved to the other side of the bed.

He set Hinata comfortably on the bed, covering her up and everything. He lifted her long shirt slightly to remove the keychain from her pant loop. Once he had the keys, and more importantly the keys to _his_ room, he was ready to leave. He reached for the nearby wheel chair and with his arms adjusted himself in the seat.

"Good bye, Hyuuga-san," He muttered feeling slightly guilty for what he was doing.

He left the room, locking the door behind him. _Locking Hinata inside the room._

If only he could slip past the other medics and...

* * *

DON'T KILL ME! I'LL UPDATE SOON! I PROMISE! and IT WILL BE LONGER! Like always, please review (with sugar on top)! XD

It's late so I didn't really get a change to proof read. sorry. :(


	7. Kankuro

Hinata couldn't quite remember when she had fallen asleep. The bed she was sleeping on wasn't the most comfortable; her back was sore, her neck achy, and she felt as if she hadn't slept a wink. Slowly, she opened her eyes; unfortunetly, everything came back to her then. Gaara had tricked her. She was a ninja, for crying out loud! All he had to do was wrap his arms around her, make her comfortable and warm, and whisper into her ear to make her faint!

_If I'm on the bed, then where's Gaara?_ She wondered and sat up abruptly. She knew where Gaara was; or, more importantly, where his wasn't. She rushed to the door to open--

"He locked the door," Hinata said in disbelief, "He locked the door." She repeated the fact, letting it sink in. Hinata Hyuuga isn't stupid. She did what any sain person would do, or well, any ninja would do; she picked the lock. It was a relatively simple thing to do; why more patients didn't do it was beyond her? Well, then again, you had to have something to pick the lock with. Within minutes, the lock was picked and she opened the door. Sighing, she walked out the door, hoping her little mistake would go unnoticed.

"Finally awake?"

The voice sent her straight up and at attention.

"H-Hokage-sama!" Hinata's voice wavered as she stared at the amused, elderly woman in front of her. Tsunade let the girl straighten her clothing and hair.

"Gaara-sama, told me you needed some rest, so I didn't wake you to tell you one of your patients had escaped," the Hokage smirked at the young Kunoichi as a mortified expression crossed her face.

"H-Hokage-sama, I-It--H-he...I p-promise you," Hinata began trying to explain herself, but was stopped by the blond in front of her.

"It's forgiven. Gaara is in the room next door. Amaya caught him and took care of him; which he really--_appreciated_. I've decided to give you a chance to make up for you little mishap," Tsunade smiled mischeiviously.

"O-oh, anything Hokage-sama, and I promise it won't happen ag--," the Hyuuga heiress was once again, interupted.

"I know. As you know, Gaara-sama will be unable to walk on his legs for quite some time,and he'll need a care taker. Someone who he can live with, that will be there whenever. You job Hinata, is to be Gaara-sama's caretaker."

"B-b-b-b-but, m-my clan. M-my f-father," Hinata began, knowing Tsunade would catch on.

"I've already spoken with Hiashi-san, he agrees," Tsunade left out her and Hiashi's little conversation; and how Hiashi really didn't _fully_ agree. Hinata was frozen stiff in shock. Her father agreed to let someone like Gaara, who used to be a threat to Konoha, stay with the Hyuuga clan?!

"How long will he be staying with--with us?"

Tsunade didn't answer, but the evil smirk that appeared on her face was answer enough.

* * *

Hinata headed towards Gaara's room at the hospital; she had to pack his things and get him ready to go.

Apon entering the room, she met two curious and amused faces; Gaara and Kankuro.

"Awake, sleeping beauty?" Kankuro teased, as he stood up from the chair in the corner and walked over to the indigo haired kunoichi, "Gaara-sama, really did pull a mean trick on you."

"She needed her beauty sleep," Gaara commented dryly, trying to keep the amusement from his voice.

"I don't think she needs beauty sleep. She's beautiful already; like an angel," Kankuro said dreamily, as he lifted her hand and kissed it.

Both Hinata and Gaara turned a dark red; one out of embarrassment, the other out of anger. Hinata drew her hand away and thought about slapping the boy; he took his teasing a little too far.

Kankuro turned his head to glance at his brother for a moment, making sure he was satisfied with his brother's reaction; before turning back to Hinata.

"That wasn't a joke," he whispered into her ear; which made Hinata feel rather uncomfortable.

"Don't you have a date or something?" Gaara asked, annoyed, "...Some guy named Kichiro?"

A small smirk appeared on the elder brother's face, "I'm not gay. I really appreciate a fe--"

"You were going," Gaara stated flatly, cutting off his brother's comment. Why Kankuro was acting so strangely Gaara couldn't even begin to understand. Why he was so angry by his brother's behavior was even more of a mystery.

"Fine, fine. If I didn't know any better Gaara; I'd think you'd want this las for yourself?" Kankuro teased, right before walking out the door; leaving an embarrassed brother to explain himself to the 'las'.

After Kankuro left Gaara changed. Hinata couldn't explain it, but he seemed colder.

"Did Hokage-sama explain the living arrangements to you?" Gaara asked; his voice flat and emotionless, the exact opposite she'd heard the night before.

"Y-yes," Hinata stated plainly. She decided not to go into the incident the happened last night.

"Did she tell you Kankuro would be accompanying us?" Gaara asked, while raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Was all the girl could say as she stared unbelieving at the Kazekage, "At the Hyuuga compound?"

Gaara nodded, his facial features remaining neutral.

"Why?" Hinata asked; trying to keep her voice from getting winy. To be honest, the thought of Gaara staying at her house scared the living shit out of her. Not because he used to be a murderer or used to have a carnivorous demon in him; frankly, he scared her because he was a guy. Hinata, like most girls, likes guys, but her house already had two very dominant, proud, and competitive males. Hinata really didn't like the idea of bringing in two more very dominant, proud, and competitive males into her father's household. Men had a tendency to see everything as a challenge.

"Because he thinks I need watched," Gaara's voice held annoyance; he knew what she was about to say.

"Isn't that what I'm for?"

"He says he watching me to make sure I don't...that we don't...that I don't take advantage of the fact that I'm staying with you." Garra appeared to be angry, irritated, and embarrassed.

"H-has Tsunade okay'd this?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, she has and so has the Hyuuga household."

"Y-your brother went to the Hokage and my family to tell them he n-need to w-watch you to make sure y-you d-didn't..." Hinata trailed off; her voice full of fear; fear of humiliation.

"No, he told the Hokage and the Hyuuga clan that he wanted to make sure his _younger brother_ and Kazekage was alright."

Hinata held back a groan.

* * *

Kankuro smiled, broadly at his sister as he approached her near the Konoha gates, where she was getting ready to leave.

"I can't believe you're going to leave me to do the Kazekage work by myself," Temari grumbled; her voice becoming dangerously low, "If either of us were to stay in Konoha, it should be me."

"Why?" Kankuro asked curiously.

"Because I can calm Gaara down more, and--"

"And you want to see Shikamaru," Kankuro finished for her; which she denied.

* * *

I updated! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Over twenty last chapter!

Like always; reviews make me happy!


End file.
